The Best Laid Schemes
by DarkWynn
Summary: As Keitaro and Naru prepare for their wedding, the other girls realize that their feelings for their landlord may soon go permanently unrequited. Time for a change of plans... Lemon
1. Moving On, and How Not To Do It

**Standard Disclaimer**: I do not own _Love Hina_ or any of the characters associated with it, no matter how much I might wish otherwise, and I do not make any money from this story (or any other, sob!)

**Preface**: This story is set in the manga continuity, in the midst of the four year interval before the final volume's epilogue. This story is a lemon, so, for those of you who care not to read such things, turn back now. As for pairings, I expect to have chapters devoted to pairing Keitaro with most, if not all, of the various girls of the harem… eventually. Those who know me know that I'm not one to rush into emotional scenes, or otherwise. Please enjoy!

**The Best Laid Schemes**

**Chapter 1**

_**Moving On, and How Not To Do It**_

"Keitaro, you idiot!"

There are some things in life that, no matter how often they occur, no matter how predictable they may be, never fail to catch us off guard. So it was with Naru Narusegawa's enraged punch, her devastating trademark assault upon her fiancée and landlord Keitaro Urashima. Though years had passed since he had first found himself in the way of his beloved's fist, and despite all of the damage that had been inflicted upon him since then, Keitaro was still impressed with how painful Naru's swing could be. And accurate to boot; even though he had trained in martial arts, he had yet to manage to avoid his fiancée's attacks, though he admitted to himself that doing so might only make matters worse.

Dodging had not even been an option in this case, since he had been too distracted by the event that had sparked Naru's ire. The two of them had been relaxing together in the common room of the Hinata Girls' Dormitories, the aged building that Keitaro served as the landlord for, when one of their friends had wandered in. Shinobu Maehara, a student of Tokyo University and a long-time resident of the Hinata House, had returned home hours later than usual. When she had entered the room, she had instantly frozen upon hearing Keitaro's voice, and when he had turned to face her, he had been shocked at the tears collecting at the corners of her eyes. Before he could call out to ask her what was the matter, she had sprinted from the room, sobbing loudly. He had turned to Naru, hoping to find an answer to his questions about Shinobu's strange behavior, but instead receiving only a punch for his concern.

Keitaro picked himself up off the floor, rubbing his wounded cheek gingerly. He didn't understand what had happened. Admittedly, it wouldn't have been the first time that Shinobu had sprinted from a room crying after seeing him and Naru together, but that had usually happened after she discovered them in whatever compromising position his ill fortune had left him and Naru in. This time, however, the two of them had merely been talking, standing beside each other without even touching. He couldn't see any reason that he would have upset Shinobu, and certainly no good reason for him to be on the wrong end of Naru's anger.

"I don't know how you did it, but you've made Shinobu cry again!" Naru scowled down at Keitaro, crossing her arms before her. "What did you do this time?"

"I don't know!" Keitaro protested, waving his hands in front of him. "She just walked in the room, and started crying! I didn't have time to do anything!"

He flinched back as Naru leaned forward, narrowing her eyes at him dangerously. She studied him in silence for a moment before straightening. "Fine. But you still have to fix it, whatever is wrong." Thrusting a commanding finger in the direction that Shinobu had fled, Naru glowered at him, waiting for him to hurry out of the room.

"S-sure, as soon as I figure out whatever it is I'm supposed to fix," Keitaro lamented, walking towards the door. As he departed, Naru stared at his back, her expression softening as second thoughts began to crowd into her mind.

"Wait, don't," Naru said softly, and Keitaro turned, puzzled, not understanding the change in her mood. When he faced her, he noticed that she wouldn't meet his gaze. "I'll send up Kitsune or someone in a minute to check on her. You would probably just make it worse," she offered, though somehow the statement lacked conviction. "And anyways, don't you have cleaning to do, or something? It's getting late."

"Uh, yeah, sure," Keitaro yielded, offering his fiancée a lackluster smile as he scratched his head in confusion. As he turned to leave, he couldn't help but glance in the direction that Shinobu had run. What had gotten into her, and was he really responsible? Keitaro shook his head, trying to fight off his concern. He would find out sooner or later, and help if he could. He didn't think he had done anything to hurt Shinobu, and if he had he would work to make it right.

Surely it would all work out somehow.

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, stupid…"

Shinobu sobbed into her pillow, shivering slightly as the wind from her open window blew across her. She had not yet changed out of the clothes she had been wearing, the clothes that she had so nervously laid out the night before. She couldn't help but recall the burgeoning optimism and anxiety that she had felt then, and bitterly realized the foolishness of it all.

"I can't believe I am so stupid…"

It had all started a few days earlier, after one of her courses at Tokyo U. She had been one of the last to walk out of the classroom, going over in her head the time she would have to devote to classwork and the time she would need for her usual chores around the Hinata House. She had been so lost in thought that she had not noticed the boy waving at her, trying to get her attention, until finally he approached her and put his hand on her shoulder.

She had been so surprised that at first she had not recognized him. His short, dark hair, his glasses, his slim build; on quick inspection, there was definitely plenty of similarities, enough to explain her startled question. "K-Keitaro?"

"No, but close. My name's Kenta." The boy had smiled at her, jerking his thumb back at the classroom she had just left. "Y'know, we have that class together." Not understanding at first, she glanced between the door and him several times before comprehension dawned. On second glance, the differences between Kenta and her sempai became apparent: Keitaro had looked similar years ago, but time had done a lot to narrow his features and bolster the confidence in his expression. Plus, there was something about the eyes, as Kenta's lacked the softness that Shinobu had so long admired in the eyes of Keitaro. Still, the resemblance was quite strong…

It had shocked her that Kenta's intent had been to ask her on a date. Without even stopping to consider, she had stammered out an acceptance, and the two had managed to work out a time before she had carefully walked away, her cheeks burning crimson. She had made it safely away before the nervous giggling had started, an electric excitement that had only barely been tinged with a discontent feeling of shame. It didn't make sense to feel guilty, she had reassured herself. Her sempai was engaged, would be getting married to Naru in several months. He would probably be happy that she was going on a date.

Finally her nervous excitement had won out, and all during the trip back to the Hinata House her mind was a blur of ideas and daydreams. She didn't know much about Kenta, but surely he had to be a nice guy, like her sempai. Surely the resemblance went beyond their faces. And, if that was true, then maybe…

She had decided as she climbed the stairs to the dorms that she would keep the whole thing a secret from the other residents, especially from Keitaro, though she wouldn't allow herself to question why. She had been forced to reveal the matter to only one person, someone who might not have the discretion to keep her secret but would be the best source of dating advice she could think of: Kitsune. Mitsune Konno had been living in the Hinata House for longer than she, and had gone to school with Naru before pursuing a freelance writing career. Not burdened by the demands of academia, Kitsune had enjoyed an energetic social life, and certainly had the most experience with men out of all the girls who shared the dorms. If anyone could give her good advice on dating, it had to be Kitsune.

An excruciatingly embarrassing conversation later, complete with illustrations and product demonstrations, Shinobu had fled from Kitsune's room, resolving to figure it out for herself. She had agonized for hours over what to wear, finally choosing an outfit that she recalled Keitaro had complimented her on. She had even decided to wear make-up, which is something she typically shied from. As she had gone to bed that night, she couldn't force herself to sleep, until finally exhaustion claimed her.

And then, tonight, she had gone on the date. She had admired herself in the mirror beforehand, proud of what she had accomplished without the help of Kitsune or any of the others. She had snuck out of the dorms, carefully avoiding the attention of Kaolla Su and passing behind Motoko Aoyama as her older friend trained with her sword. Once she arrived at the place she had agreed to meet Kenta at, making it there several minutes early, she had had to wait for only a short while before he arrived, casually walking up just a few minutes late.

She had thought that it was going so well. They had taken a walk together, taking the chance to talk on the way to a café that he wanted to eat at. They agreed to see a movie afterwards; she had blinked at the order, thinking it more typical to see the movie before dinner, but he had insisted that he was too hungry to wait, so she had quickly acquiesced. At first, he had done most of the talking, but after a while she had begun to relax, tricking herself into thinking that she had known Kenta for as long as she had known Keitaro. After that, she had begun to become more involved in the conversation, even, as she knew now, occasionally dominating it.

She had felt so confident then. She had felt that she could open up a bit, share with him some of her life at the Hinata House. As she reminisced a bit on some of her favorite memories of her friends, she had failed to notice his discomfort. She hadn't understood why his questions had gotten sharper, his eyes had become even harder. Not even her best stories could get a laugh out of him.

It had all ended when they had left the café. They had made it only a few steps down the street, Shinobu finishing the story she had begun as they had stood from the table, when he had turned to her, grabbing her shoulders a little too tightly. She had recoiled from the anger in her eyes, not understanding what she had said to upset him.

"Sempai, sempai, sempai!" he had snarled. "Who the hell is that guy? Why is it that he's all you've talked about this whole time? I swear, if I hear 'sempai' one more time…"

It hadn't taken long after that for them to part ways, the plans to watch the movie together falling to the wayside. She had walked back to the Hinata House in shock, trying desperately to understand what she had done wrong. Yes, she had told a lot of stories about Keitaro, but that was because she lived with him, and because he was usually at the center of all the antics that happened at the Hinata dorms, and because…

Anyways, what did it matter, he was engaged! There was no reason for Kenta to be so… so jealous!

As she had walked into the Hinata House, her head still spinning, she had made her way into the common room, distantly hoping to find Kitsune for advice, or Su for distraction. Instead, she had found Keitaro and Naru, standing together and talking, bright smiles on their faces. In that moment, she realized what she had been doing.

She had been looking for a replacement for Keitaro. She had given up hope of winning him from Naru, and had wanted to find someone that could fill his shoes, be a second Keitaro all for her. That realization had been too much to handle, and she had fled to her room.

She knew that eventually someone would come to check on her, or at least she believed they would. She hoped it wouldn't be Keitaro; she couldn't face him right now, considering what had happened. Everything would come pouring out, and then there would be no going back. She knew that he was aware of her feelings for him, feelings that several of her dorm-mates also carried for their landlord, but they had all come to peace with his upcoming marriage to Naru, at least on the outside. It wouldn't be fair to him or Naru to reopen those old wounds.

Shinobu's fists clenched as she thought about that, and she pounded one of her pillows. Not fair? No, this wasn't fair! She loved Keitaro too! She had always been more open about how she felt for him, at least more than Naru. And, for some reason, she had decided to sit on the sidelines and cheer for him in his romance with Naru, even though she knew she would be better for him. She had resigned herself to that role, being there to support him when he and Naru were fighting, working to help out around the dorms, asking him only to help her with her studies.

Shinobu rolled over onto her back, her tear-streaked scowl threatening to slip. She had enjoyed studying with her sempai, even after he had openly chosen Naru. He had taught her that perseverance and effort can trump almost any disadvantage, and that hope is the best weapon you can ever have. She had proven him right, rising above her mediocre grades to earn a place in Tokyo University, just as he had. She was sometimes surprised that her studies had been so successful, considering there had been many a time she had requested Keitaro's aid only in an excuse to claim his company. Perhaps that was a reason for her progress: she had focused on her studies so often because of the opportunities it gave her to be close to him.

Her anger began to fade as a blush stole onto her cheeks. Perhaps that was part of the reason behind her earlier nervousness, too. If she had intended Kenta to be a replacement for Keitaro, then perhaps she had wanted their date to be a repeat of the date she had shared with her sempai, years ago. That was one of her favorite memories that she had with Keitaro, the time that he had taken her out as a reward for her diligent efforts towards her studies, shortly after she had declared her intent to pursue Tokyo U just as he had. They had gone to an amusement park together, and then to a fancy restaurant, where she had accidently drank white wine, proving that she lacked any form of alcohol tolerance. They had ended up sharing a motel room, where she had slept off her drunkenness, and after a brief misunderstanding the two had decided to spend part of the evening studying together.

Her blush deepened as she remembered that night. Though Keitaro's intentions had been entirely pure, she had misunderstood completely, had even believed that they had been intimate while she was under the influence of the wine. Her sempai had proven his concern for her when he had broken out the textbooks and study materials, but she had never forgotten her mixed feeling of relief and disappointment at discovering his true intent.

She had kept that memory fresh for another reason. Ever since that night, she had tortured herself with dreams of what might have happened, if Keitaro had not been so morally strong, if he had not had Naru to think of, if he perhaps had more of the wine. Over and again she had returned in her mind to that motel room, to the moment she awoke from her drunken slumber and realized what may have happened or could yet happen between her and her beloved sempai. That moment of tantalizing potential, when she could have had what she desperately wanted for just a moment, had fate offered her another path.

Immediately she felt warmer, her body's Pavlovian response to those thoughts only just beginning. For a second she felt ashamed, but her mind quickly revealed to her the only other route for her thoughts to follow this night: a return to the date she had escaped earlier that day, replaying those events over and over with renewed doubt and guilt every time she was forced to relive her failings. Could she be blamed for seeking a little self-indulgence, a greedy pleasure stolen from a reconstructed past? She didn't want to cry any more, so she would take what happiness she could scrounge from her over-sensitive imagination.

Her fingers slid down towards the lower edge of her skirt as she hastily tugged at her blankets with her other hand, pulling them over her in an effort to protect herself from any abrupt intrusions from her roommates. She had become something of an expert at this, though only after she had narrowly avoided discovery several times. She cast a glance towards the door, letting one last dark thought through; she doubted anyone would be coming to check on her after all.

Thrusting that notion aside, she let the temptation of that familiar fantasy consume her once again. She brought herself back to that futon in a hotel room, heard the water running as her sempai took a shower in the connected bathroom. She hastily stood as he came out of the shower, and took hers, remembering the doubts she had had then and replacing them with the eagerness and intent that she felt now. She was a woman, not a child, and she was eager to prove that to the man she loved.

Back in her room at the Hinata House, her hand returned from its trail downwards, pulling her skirt back up with it. That done, she slid her hand between her legs and pulled her panties aside, exposing her nether regions to the tentative touch of her fingers. She lightly brushed her fingertips against her skin, taking her time as she allowed the fantasy to consume her. Experience had taught her that anticipation made the sensation all the sweeter, and gave her even more time to enjoy her dreams.

In her mind, she stepped from the shower, drying herself with a towel and wrapping it around her. There was no need to dress again; that would only result in wasted time. This way, she could stand before her beloved fresh and clean from the shower, completely ready for him. Steeling herself, she opened the door and stepped into the room where Keitaro waited.

Outside her fantasy, Shinobu's fingers began to run up and down along her lower lips, her eagerness and pleasure waxing and waning with each circuit. Realizing that she was reaching the heart of her dream, she let her fingers slow on one downward trip, reaching a little further inside to collect some of her increasing moistness on her fingertips. That done, she drew her hand back, aiming her lubricated fingertips at their ultimate goal.

Sempai would be glad to see her, would be eager like she was, only much more calm. He was more mature than she, more experienced, and it would show in his calm grace as he stood and walked to her, pulling her to him tightly, breathing in her clean scent, his arms protecting her warmth from the chill of the room against her drying skin. Without a word, he would tilt her chin up and kiss her deeply, passionately. He would draw her back towards the futon, and they would slide down to it together, still locked in their embrace. Relaxing his hold on her, Keitaro's hand would wander across her, reaching for the edge of the towel as she reached up to undo the buttons on his shirt, slowly but inexorably.

Shinobu's fingers still circled the core of her sensation, not drawing too close, not yet. She was letting the feeling build gradually, not content to rush matters. As, in her mind, Keitaro reached up to touch one of her breasts, she let her fingers brush against her clitoris, then let them return to their circling as she gasped at the sensation.

They would lay naked in each other's arms for some time, kissing and enjoying the feeling of their naked bodies pressing together. Finally, Keitaro would take the initiative, letting his hand trail down, between her legs, touching her just the way she was touching herself. As the dream and reality came closer together, Shinobu began rubbing her clit directly, though slowly, as she imagined her sempai's cautious exploration of her. He would be gentle, but firm, and would expertly bring her closer to readiness for the main act of their lovemaking.

Shinobu's breath was coming faster, and she could feel her cheeks burning, but she focused all her attention on that one little spot, and the growing pressure inside of her. As she envisioned her sempai rolling her onto her back, taking his place between her legs with a look of tenderness and confidence, she let her fingers accelerate, running back and forth across that sensitive knob in tight circles. This would be the moment, the first time that she and her sempai came together completely, became one. She had heard that it would hurt the first time, but pain had no place in this dream, and she imagined that she could feel him entering her, filling her completely.

The vision began to fade away at the edges as Shinobu's physical sensations started to tug harder at her attention, dulling her thoughts. Still she fought to imagine what it would be like to make love to Keitaro, to feel him moving inside and atop her. She would stare up at him, would watch his face, would do all she could to make him feel good. It would already be bliss for her just to share that act with him, but the actual feeling would be-

"Ah," she moaned, her fingers automatically continuing their frenzied circling. "Ah. Ah! ...ah." She was too close, and as the electric current of her pleasure washed away all coherent thought Shinobu stared up one final time at the imagined face of her beloved.

"Ah… sempai!" she cried, fighting to control the volume of her voice but losing, and then the sensation exploded inside her. "S… SEMPAI!"

For a long moment, the room was silent as Shinobu was wracked by the raw power of her climax, until finally she released a shuddering breath, relaxing all of her muscles at once. For just a moment, her brain tried to return to its previous concerns, but she dismissed those efforts easily. She would have tomorrow to face reality; tonight, she would choose contented oblivion.

As Shinobu drifted off to sleep, she wore a small smile of bittersweet satisfaction on her face. Perhaps she would be condemned to an eternity of imagined victories, but at least in her dreams she could claim her beloved for herself. Snuggling against the absent warmth of her sempai's body, Shinobu succumbed to her exhaustion, and felt no more.

* * *

Just outside the door, a hand hesitated in mid-knock, frozen in place the second Shinobu had cried out for Keitaro. For a long moment, the person at the door waited, thinking deeply. So, this is how it was, to this day. Nothing had changed.

And, unless something was done, perhaps it never would change.

The person standing at Shinobu's door turned, quietly walking away, but with a new determination building with each step. Shinobu wasn't the only one, and it would only get worse. With the wedding coming up, time was running out.

It was time to change the rules.

**Author's Note**: Ahem. Welcome, all, to my 'side-project;' I say that right off because I want those who read this work to know that I probably won't be updating this on anything approximating a regular schedule. To those of you who are familiar with my other work, I greet you with a blush; this story is what I work on when I stumble across a writer's block in that tale and need another outlet until I can resume work there, as well as my own… guilty pleasure. For those who have not read my other works, I am pleased to make your acquaintance, and hope you've found everything to your liking.

Long-winded greetings aside, on to my goals for this tale: this story is intended to be a rather lengthy work, featuring lemon scenes between Keitaro and several members of his harem, but focusing as well on the emotional connections between the characters. I hope for this to be a sort of adaptation of Akamatsu's canon conclusion, one which might offer a gleam of hope for those of us who preferred a less cut-and-dry finish for our hapless hero. As a card-carrying wielder of the Tenchi Solution, I intend to construct a happy ending, like Akamatsu's white wedding, but for _all_ of the characters, unlike Akamatsu's more monogamous solution. If I succeed, in the end all the characters mind find some of the satisfaction that is so lacking in the conclusion of this series… I hope, anyways.

And now, a note of explanation/history (Some of you may want to skip this paragraph, since it's more for my benefit than yours): this story is, at heart, something of a tribute, or perhaps a means of offering thanks. A few months ago, when I was in the midst of a job hunt, my good computer bit the dust, leaving me without my usual dose of MMO mind-candy. Bereft of that, I decided to catch up on my manga, and plowed through several series in a night. That morning, as I was getting ready for bed, I randomly recalled something that I had read on TVTropes: Ken Akamatsu is said to have gotten his start in drawing hentai doujinshi (the veracity of this, I don't bother to question, but I allow myself to believe it). A thought struck me: if Akamatsu, author of some of my favorite series, got his start with that, why should I be embarrassed at picking up my pen again and going back to fanfiction? I still cling to dreams of becoming an author some day, even as I grumble my way into a less idealistic job market, and if I ever hope to be good enough, then I will need to hone my skills… sharpen my pen, as it were. And why not fanfiction, a comfortable yet useful creative outlet? And thus was born, the very next night, my first fanfic in over five years: Out of Nightmares. This story came later, when I began to slow down momentarily on that story, and when the ideas began to percolate I realized it would be the perfect way to offer my gratitude to the notion that made me pick up the pen again. Heh, let me reassure you, there is a point to this boring story, and it is a reassurance: this work is important to me, so let me say that, while updates may be slow in coming, they _are_ coming, so long as I remain devoted to my dream.

_Anyways_, let me offer my thanks for reading this tale (and for making it this far in my ramblings), and my hopes that you've enjoyed it thus far. I humbly ask that you let me know your opinions: this is my first attempt at anything truly citrus, and I would greatly appreciate feedback on my efforts, so that the next chapters will be even better. Until the next time…

~Wynn Pendragon


	2. The Virtues of Selflessness

**Chapter 2**

_**The Virtues of Selflessness**_

"Mornin', Naru."

Naru Narusegawa blinked groggily, surprised to hear that familiar Osakan accent so early in the morning. "What are you doing up this early? You usually sleep in way later than this." She rubbed at her eyes, staring at surprise at the aluminum can her friend held. "Are you already drinking, this early in the morning? You need to cut back, Kitsune."

Kitsune smiled brightly at her friend, raising the beer can in a mocking salute. "Some people rely on caffeine to keep them goin'. For me, it's the sauce." For a moment, her usual squint-eyed expression shifted as she opened one eye wider, inspecting her friend closely. "Rough mornin', Naru? Did Keitaro keep ya up last night?"

Once, long ago, Naru would have blushed furiously at the lewd undercurrent in her friend's suggestion and would have offered a volley of denials, but now she merely grunted as she walked across the kitchen to the steaming pitcher of coffee at the far end. Now that she and Keitaro had been intimate for a couple of years, Kitsune's quips lacked the edge they had once held. As she poured some of the dark liquid into her cup, she considered that idea for a moment. Was it because she was so comfortable with her physical relationship with Keitaro, or was it that they had lost some of that nervous energy that had once kept them constantly wondering and watching each other? She certainly hadn't grown bored with their relationship, but had Keitaro-

"Earth to Naru, come in." Naru turned to see Kitsune standing beside her, a tense smile on her friend's lips. "You were spacing out on me there. Somethin' wrong?"

"No, no, it's nothing." Naru looked down as she drank deeply, wincing slightly as the heat spread down into her chest. She surreptitiously glanced at Kitsune out of the corner of her eye, the edge of her cup concealing her frown. They had known each other for years, and if anyone could see right through her, it would be Kitsune. She would have to be careful, but still, perhaps this would be a good chance to get another opinion…

"Say, Kitsune," Naru began, forcing herself to be nonchalant. "You've been with a bunch of guys, right?"

Kitsune smiled at her friend, but the expression didn't hide her twitch at those words. "I'm not sure exactly what ya mean by that, but let's just go with a 'quite possibly' and leave it at that, eh?"

Naru nodded, too distracted by her own concerns to notice her friend's affront. "Well, have any of them ever…" She paused, considering the question, before cautiously offering, "Talked in their sleep?"

"Typically, there's not as much sleepin' as ya might think, but it has happened." Kitsune took a deep swig from her beer, waving her hand to prompt Naru onward. "Why'd ya ask?"

"N-no reason." Naru stared down into her cup for a long moment, and Kitsune let her stew in her own thoughts. This was turning out to be quite interesting. Still, as the caffeine began to clear the cobwebs of sleep out of Naru's brain, it became more likely that Naru would brush the whole thing off and never give Kitsune the details she was already craving. Time for an intuitive leap.

"So, Keitaro talks in his sleep, eh? What'd he say?" Kitsune smirked as Naru sprayed out a sip of coffee in surprise. "Somethin' about the wedding? Or…" Oh, this could be good. "Was it about another girl?"

Naru turned a lethal glare on her, but Kitsune had lived with her long enough to understand the extent of her temper. She could be pushed a little farther yet. "Wow, it sounds like he hasn't given up his days as a ladies' man. So, what was it he was sayin'? Did he give any names?"

Naru calmly set her coffee cup down, and Kitsune realized that, though she had probably scored a direct hit with that last question, she had potentially misjudged how close Naru's fury was to erupting. She could see the war raging in her friend's head between rage and her need for help, and realized that she would have to intervene if she wanted to escape entirely unscathed. "Because, y'know, we'll all pitch in and help you hunt down any mistresses he might have picked up." Kitsune offered Naru a winning smile, but couldn't fail to notice her friend's lack of reaction to that statement. '_So_. _It's one of us_, _then_. _This just makes everything that much easier_,' Kitsune thought eagerly, and she tilted her beer can upward as she took a deep swig to celebrate a successful beginning to the schemes she had laid out.

"I just don't know," Naru lamented, refusing to answer Kitsune's baiting. "I mean, I thought that everything was going just fine, but ever since he… ever since then, I've just started wondering about things. Like, are we rushing things, are we going to be happy together, how is this going to change our lives…"

Kitsune twitched as Naru sighed. '_Rushing things_? _You've been engaged for years_! _It's not like you're eloping_!' Though she burned to point that out to Naru, she realized it might prove counterproductive; no, a more subtle push was needed, and in the direction that Kitsune wanted her to go. "Well, do you want to put things off a bit? If you're not sure, then-" She paused as Naru frantically waved her hands in denial, and fought to keep in the laughter that was threatening to erupt. It was going to be all too easy.

"No, then we would have to reschedule everything, and tell everyone a different day, and it would just be too complicated." Naru offered Kitsune a weak smile, shaking her head. "No, this is just an early case of cold feet; I'll be fine," she reassured Kitsune, though her friend was forced to wonder if Naru really hoped to reassure herself instead.

Kitsune grunted assent, taking another drink. Lowering the can, she turned, staring off into the distance as she feigned deep thought. Finally, having waited long enough, she turned back to Naru. "Hey, how about this? If you're feeling the pre-wedding jitters already, why don't ya take this opportunity to reassure yourself?" Seeing Naru's wary glance, Kitsune pressed on. "After all, ya don't have anything major scheduled for the next couple of weeks, and it'd be a lot better to get this out of your system now instead of waiting until closer to the big day."

"What are you suggesting?" Naru asked bluntly, staring at her friend cautiously as she raised her coffee cup. She had been around Kitsune long enough to know to watch for hidden tricks in anything the fox-eyed girl recommended.

"Break off the engagement for one week, and go traveling." Ignoring the spluttering as Naru choked on her drink, Kitsune smiled brightly. "If you're worried about how things are gonna turn out, take a step back and look at it. Take a break from each other, get some fresh air. If ya still feel the same way after the week, then ya can come back like everythin's normal and pick back up where ya left off. If you're still not sure, then you'll be in a better position to think clearly and negotiate with him."

Naru paused for a moment, mulling the suggestion over in her head. Finally, she shook her head. "Like that would work. You know Keitaro; he would come chasing after me like always."

"Not if you actually tell him why you're goin' this time," Kitsune chuckled, but inside she was already celebrating her victory. Naru was considering it; it wouldn't take too much of a push now. "Anyways, we'll keep an eye on Keitaro. Don't worry, we'll take good care of him." Even though she had avoided using her typical lustful tone, she saw from Naru's expression she had chosen her words poorly. Time to think fast…

"I hope Shinobu's doin' alright," Kitsune offered weakly, quickly changing the subject. Naru turned to face her, the suspicion in her eyes fading as concern took its place upon her face.

"Yeah, what happened last night? You went to check on her, right?"

"Yeah, but I could hear her crying, and I figured that it would be best to let her get it all out instead of bringin' it up again," Kitsune lied, not willing to reveal what she had really heard. "I guess her date didn't go quite the way she wanted."

"Date?" Naru made no effort to hide her surprise. "With who? Why didn't she tell me about it, or Keitaro? Or, since you knew about it, why didn't you tell us?"

Kitsune shrugged. "It was with somebody from one of her classes. As for why I didn't mention it, I've been busy, so it never came up. And as far as Keitaro goes…" the fox-eyed woman shook her hand dismissively, "I don't wanna get involved in that. No thanks." Seeing the comprehension dawning in Naru's eyes, Kitsune allowed herself to feel slightly vindicated for what she intended to do.

After all, they were each suffering, in their own ways. Something had to change now, or it never would, and they would remain like this forever. Better to force the matter and see what happened, than to let each and every person that called the Hinata House their home spend the rest of their lives wondering 'what if?'

"I'm sorry it didn't go well for her," Naru murmured, looking to the ground unhappily. "If anyone deserves to find someone who makes her happy, it's Shinobu."

'_She already has found someone_. _You just got to him first_.' Kitsune looked away as she felt her smile grow strained, and took a moment to recover her calm before pressing on. "Hey, think of it this way: if ya decide to take my advice, you'll be sendin' her a message too. You'll be letting her know to take her time, not to rush things, and that she should always be careful with her own heart. Otherwise, she'll expect a fairytale ending like the one you are getting' with that dork upstairs."

Naru huffed at that comment, but it was obvious her mind was elsewhere. As Kitsune drained the final drops from her can of beer, Naru's eyes narrowed dangerously, and she glared at her friend. "How do I know this isn't all a ploy for you to have another chance at Keitaro, hmm? If I break off the engagement, even temporarily, he'll be open for you and the others to try to seduce him."

Kitsune laughed loudly at that suggestion, but her chuckle sounded forced and she felt vaguely as if she had been stabbed by that accusation. '_Damn_, _she knows me too well_.' "Well, y'know what they say. If ya love somethin', let it go, and if it comes back, ya get to keep it. Or somethin' like that. If ya can't trust him for just a week, how will ya trust him for the rest of your lives? Anyways, we all know that that lug is head over heels in love with you; what chance do we really have?" Kitsune's broad smile didn't expose her teeth, and her squint hid the evil glint in her eyes.

"So, you're telling me to trust him, then?" Naru poured herself another cup of coffee as she thought about that suggestion. "Thanks for the advice, Kitsune. I'll keep it in mind." Too lost in her own concerns to meet her friend's eyes, Naru walked past Kitsune and left the room.

Kitsune watched her go, walking over to the fridge and pulling out a fresh beer. Hearing Naru make her way up the stairs to her own room, Kitsune allowed her grin to run free as she pulled the tab back and lifted the can to her lips. Taking a deep swig and gasping for air afterwards, Kitsune raised the can in a mocking salute in Naru's vague direction.

"They say there's one born every minute. Here's to you, Naru."

* * *

Stepping inside Room 304, Naru closed the door and immediately started cleaning, her eyes dulled by the depth of her thoughts. As she mechanically straightened her belongings, her conversation with Kitsune replayed in her head. It was a stupid idea, and overkill; she was just nervous, that was all. After all, she had been through enough with Keitaro to have learned to trust him, and he had definitely chosen her, after all. There would be no sense in stirring up all the havoc that would arise from her heeding Kitsune's advice. No, it would be better just to ignore the whole thing, especially since it was just a stupid dream.

Still…

There didn't _seem_ to be anything wrong with their relationship, certainly. Especially on the intimate level; Naru felt her cheeks warm as she remembered their antics the previous night. She had felt guilty after punching and berating him, so she had come to his room to apologize, and, after the words began to stumble out of her mouth, had decided to forego a verbal apology in favor of a physical one. It was a scenario that they had repeated a hundred times, their lovemaking fueled by mutual embarrassment and relief, renewing their affection after whatever strife had momentarily separated them. The pent-up emotions involved tended to make those occasions particularly passionate and intense, and despite the semi-regularity of it all Naru found that it kept their romance interesting.

For her, at least. Her face fell as she paused in her cleaning, staring blankly at the bookshelf she had been straightening. She could remember it perfectly, Keitaro moaning the names of the other girls in his sleep. She had distinctly heard Su's, and Motoko's, at the least. And it wasn't just an isolated event, either; she had heard him call out their names on other nights, too, tossing and turning and sweating in bed. She had naturally been angered the first time, enough to elbow him sharply enough to yank him spluttering from his slumber, but had chosen to fume instead of explaining to him his crime, not willing to admit how much it had bothered her. The second time, she had started to do the same, but something had made her wait, listening to him in the hopes of the redeeming sound of her own name, at least; a sound that never came. And so it had happened again, and every time her heart had sank lower, pulled down by the weight of her fears and doubts.

A low growling sound began to fill the room, and Naru was somewhat surprised to discover that she was the source of it. Stupid jerk! Here they were, getting ready to get married, and he's off dreaming about romping with other girls every night! If he had chosen her, then there should be no reason for him to be thinking about other girls like that. Her face locked in a scowl, she turned and marched towards the center of the room, halfway intending to open the hole in her floor that connected their rooms and give him a piece of her mind.

The angered cooled before she lifted the wood panel, however, and she sat staring at it for a long moment. He had chosen her, so she shouldn't be worried, right? Icy fear trickled down her spine as she considered that notion, the sleeping behemoth of one of her oldest fears beginning to stir. She knew that Keitaro loved her, but… couldn't it just as easily been one of the other girls who lived in the Hinata House? After all, they had all pursued him at one time or another, and she knew that his bonds to them ran very deep. She remembered how many times she had been convinced that he would want one of the others over her, and a dark epiphany started to worm its way into her heart. What if that was really what was at the core of this… her fear that, after they had said their vows, he would start to regret his choice? That he wouldn't be happy with her, not forever…

Her eyes slid, not entirely of her own will, towards the closet where she stored her luggage. There wasn't really any good way to overcome those fears… but wouldn't Kitsune's suggestion go a long way towards that end? After all, if he did want one of the other girls more than her, it would be the perfect chance for him to change his mind, and, if he didn't, then she could rest assured. Plus, she could travel for a week and distract herself from the pre-wedding jitters, and come back ready to pick up where they had left off. Moment by moment, the idea's appeal began to grow, and, nodding grimly to herself, Naru stood from the floor and walked away from the hole in the floor that led into Keitaro's room.

Just below her, Keitaro whistled to himself as he did cleaning of his own, a bright smile on his face as he remembered Naru's visit to him the previous night. He was oblivious to what he had inadvertently put into motion, instead already planning his schedule for the day and thinking distractedly of Shinobu's plight from the previous night; he didn't know what had caused her anguish, but, surely, if he and Naru worked together they could find out what was wrong and help. After all, they were a very good team when it came to things like that.

In room 304, however, Naru had already begun pulling clothes from her closets and loading them into suitcases, a look of resolution etched upon her face. Her mind was made up, and already she had begun to wonder where her path would lead her, what place would best serve as a distraction from the things that had been eating at her for too long. All that would be left then would be to tell Keitaro, and she was sure he would understand.

It was minutes later, as Keitaro left his room to find his fiancée walking down the stairs with suitcases in tow, that the bewildered shouting began to echo through the Hinata House.

**Author's Note**: And thus the groundwork is set. Soon enough, things will begin to get truly interesting. No true citrus in this chapter, I lament, and the same shall be true of the next; I am of the school that prefers to build up to such things, instead of a mostly-plotless frenzy. I find it more fulfilling that way. It is coming, though, I reassure you, though I feel guilty asking for your patience considering how comparably long it takes me to update this story.

I have decided, though I make no promises, to aim for a monthly release schedule. I might not be entirely faithful to that, but, as I've discovered with my other work, a deadline helps me focus my efforts onto a work like nothing else. So, with any luck, it shall be around a month until I come back around with the next chapter in hand; wish me luck in achieving that goal. Considering the number of projects howling for my attention, I may need it. ^_^;

Anyways, thank you for reading, and for your patience. Please, chime in to let me know how I am doing; I can say quite honestly that reviews, whatever form they take, help focus my concentration on a particular tale. You may choose to interpret that as bribery, or as shameless supplication, but either way know that I'm grateful for any time spent in offering a review. Until the next time,

~Wynn P.


End file.
